Feel the music
by Uchida Risa
Summary: It includes Akatsuki, Sakura, Ino and other Naruto characters in the real world during an international music festival. CrackPairings. Warning: We take no responsibility if you lose your sanity reading anything we've written. mm, mf, language, stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**FEEL THE MUSIC**_

"_Yet another half-hearted try to write a fan fiction, but now, I've actually written up a few chapters in advanc__e (not typed up though.), so that.. You know.. Eh. No?__Crack pairings as Kel __calls them, Very present in this story. Random is good._

_Summary;  
__Sakura and Ino attend to a two week long international music festival. They meet up with an old friend, and find new ones. Plot - ish. Unknown pairings will figure out as I write. (Might have sh/ai stuff in it as well, I don't know yet.) Well, more surprises for you, then? 3_

_

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER 01; The festival.**_

"_Damn, it's so hot outside today"_ a girl said to her best friend as they were standing on the sun-deck of a cruise ship. _"Yeah, I know. I feel like I'm about to melt away up here"_ the other replied. It really was that bad, the summer had brought a dry-period with extreme temperatures for the area, and it didn't look like it'd stop anytime soon. Despite this, ten-thousands of people flocked together to attend to the international music festival in a city close to where the girls lived. With world-famous stars visiting the city, huge sales and small stands offering strange items, the festival had become a success once again. And not to forget the music, which was the main point of the whole festival, which people came to listen to and enjoy.

The two girls had made it a best-friend tradition to visit the festival at least once during the week it was held every year. Ever since they turned ten and were allowed to travel alone, they had come back every year for six years, and this year would be no exception. Both of them had turned sixteen earlier that year and were ready for their seventh visit at the annual international music festival. One of the girls was a tall blonde, with hair so light it could nearly be considered white, her hair in a pony tail. A single blood red stripe was the only hint of colour amongst the white. Her clothing was casual, baggy jeans and a band tee saying _"Fuck off, it's music"_ or something similar, which wasn't really readable since it had been washed so many times. The tee was in a greyish black and the letters, originally white, was in a stained light-grey colour. Her friend wore similar clothes, also with a band tee and baggy jeans, but her hair was dyed in a deep pink, or so they'd make people believe. In fact, the pink was the girl's natural hair-colour, even though it was very unusual. Her mother had the same shade of pink hair, and her mother before her. The overall appearance made it look really cool though, so she wouldn't complain about it. She looked just like if she was one of those rabid crazy teenage stars that visited the festival from time to time to play.

"_Today's the release day for that book you've been talking about for so long, isn't it?"_ the blonde asked the other, _"I don't really see the big deal about it, it's just a book, right?". "Just a book, I guess. I'm not that big of a fan anymore, anyway."_ The pink tried to say while chewing a huge piece of shrieking blue bubble-gum. _"I'm going to go buy it, but you don't have to tag along if you don't want to, you know."_ She said seeing that her friend let out a small sigh. The blonde's face lit up for a second, _"I could go check out the bands that are playing today, and I got us tickets for the main concert event earlier." "Yeah, you do that and I'll find a bookstore." "The main concert will be watched by almost twenty-three thousand people, imagine that!" _she whined excitedly, thinking of the concert they'd be watching. They hadn't gotten the best tickets, but it was outdoors with no numbered seats so it really didn't matter. They had no use for the more expensive tickets which gave you access to certain places within the concert area anyways.

The girls looked at the magnificent city that met them as their ship gradually got closer to the destination it was supposed to anchor up at. Huge stadiums and skyscrapers dominated one part of it, whilst the other consisted of older-fashioned buildings and what looked like cosy markets and small stands. Things that naturally followed huge festivals like this one. Since the ship they were on was so huge, it would have to anchor up outside the coast, and then bring the passengers to the city by speedboats that could take up to twenty people in one. Because the girls had wanted to have some time before the concerts started, they hurried down the stairs to get a good spot in the lines that now were forming at the exits.

* * *

They stepped safely ashore after a two minute ride in the speed-boat belonging to the travel-company which hosted the trip to the festival. Dust rose up as they ran towards the market, the first thing they did when they visited every year, was to find the stand of an old woman whose expertise was reading the future. It had been included to the tradition ever since the two girls as ten-year olds had met the old woman on the market and helped her carry her things to the place she had to set them up. Her stand always looked quite the same, green and lilac with white details and baby-pink banners. Much like a thing you'd expect to see on a Tivoli, really.

Running through the crowded streets, they both looked for the stand which they had grown so fond of visiting. After a while they saw it, and slowed down to be greeted by the old woman. _"Sakura and Ino, I've been waiting for you this year as always!"_ the old shouted as she saw the girls. Giving them both a big hug, she told them to come inside and get something to drink in the summer-warmth.

_"Carmen, visiting you is always what we look forwards to the most"_ Sakura, the pink hair, exclaimed and followed her into the tent-like thing behind the stand. _"I look forwards to having you visit throughout the whole year as well, my dear"_ Old lady Carmen answered and looked at the pink. _"You've gotten so thin, don't you eat properly darling?"_ Sakura brushed it off with a smile, assuring her that she ate well, but that she had only recently been a bit sick and lost weight. Ino looked at the pictures on the walls, and she commented on the image of a black-haired girl around their own age or a little younger. _"Is this your grand-niece? How is she doing?"_ She asked Carmencita, _"Oh, she's doing quite fine. She's actually here with me at the festival, but she has joined the medical squad and is on duty."_ The woman answered with a smile, _"She's grown up so quickly, only a little younger than the two of you she is." "So she joined the medical squad? She must have an awful lot to do with all the heat strokes related to the weather, doesn't she?"_ Sakura asked, _"There's quite a lot to do, but she's very much helped by one of the other medics. I believe he's her superior and very skilled in healing"_ Carmen said and smiled some more, offering the two girls another cup of cold ice-tea.

Due to the amounts of people visiting the city during the festival, the hospital-management had been forced to create mobile medic divisions to cope with the masses of diseases and illnesses each day. The squads usually consisted of five to seven skilled and educated or in trainee medics, whose main task was to cover an area of a kilometre in radius. Since it was a big city, at least 80 of these mobile health corps had been created, and healers had been recruited. During the main concert it was expected that things would get a little bit out of hand, so nearly half of the medic squads were assigned the concert area during the hours of play.

Ino and Sakura finished their cups of home-made herbal ice-tea and continued to chatter with Carmencita, they listened to all the things she had seen since their last visits, news within her family and the latest gossip. As a fortune teller and a healer, Carmen heard everything worth hearing during the festival, and of course knew a lot more of what was going on at any time than anyone else. The girls listened to everything the old lady said, she had recently gotten a new grand-niece, the cousin of the dark-haired girl in the picture. Her brother had died the past winter and her sister had come down with a light illness, so she couldn't join them for the festival.

After a while, Carmen asked if she should read their future, like she did every year. And this wasn't just some fake trick, the old lady really could tell the future, though vaguely with few certain details. Ino was first up, and sat down in a chair next to the woman. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as the area went darker and a silence surely not normal to this world entered the room. _"Ino my dear, I can see quite a few things much clearer than I have the past years. There is a shadowy figure present in my vision, he will come into your life quite soon, and will bring you nothing but good."_ Carmen whispered and paused for a moment, before continuing _"I can see a group of people, which you'll engage a close friendship with. Unfortunately, I can't say much more right now, it's very diffuse if you look away from what I just told you."_ Ino nodded and smiled at the fortune-teller, _"I can't wait to find out who these people are, Carmencita." "Well, I hope you'll find them soon, they seem to have very good auras to them"_ was her reply.

_"Sakura, darling, I can't see much of your future this time. Only the colours red and black, there's a sunset as well. And, oh! I see a hospital, and many white-coated medics."_ Carmen said dramatically as she held Sakura's hand in hers. _"I can't figure out what it's supposed to mean, but I'm a little worried, dear." "I bet I'll be all right, the hospital worries me a bit though, I've never been **seriously** ill before, and now's not a good time for that."_ Sakura said, a bit freaked out. _"Relax, Sakura, you're probably right after all."_ Carmencita said before the lights returned to the room. The pressuring silence had gone as well, something the girls were very grateful for.

* * *

The grocery store at the corner was packed with people, so many that it was hard to actually move. Ino had been quite glad to hear that they only had to speak to one of the employees of the store to get what they needed, rather than moving through the masses of shoppers. Carmen had of course made sure that it was all right, since the thing they were supposed to get was for her. It was a certain type of tea which they had only in this specific store, so they got it and headed back to the market and Carmen's stand.

_"Give us the money, kid!"_ Sakura heard person say a little bit too loud, _"Or else I'll kick your ass"._ She tried to locate the source of the quarrel, and saw a little blonde kid standing in a corner, surrounded by older boys. At the first glance it looked like just an ordinary disagreement, but she recognised them as one of the street-gangs that roamed the area. They made a living of beating up those younger than them, she knew as she had kicked their asses once before on an earlier occasion.

_"Hey, let the kid go!"_ the pink-hair ran over to them and grabbed the one that appeared to be the leader's shirt._ "Listen to me you bitch, let the kid go peacefully, or I'll personally make sure you'll regret it". "Oh, a pink haired **girl** is going to kick **my** ass?"_ the raven-haired boy replied mockingly, _"You couldn't hit a, uh, whatever"_ he stated, as if he believed it to be a pure fact. _'What a mistake'_ Ino thought to herself and giggled as she saw Sakura punch the boy's stomach and hit his nose with her elbow. No doubt did Sakura bite worse than she barked, that was a fact. The rest of the gang had run once their leader had engaged the fight with the girl, and by the looks of it, was about to lose. The blonde kid had run off in the chaos that followed. _"Aaargh!"_ Whined the leader of the gang as Sakura let him escape with a few more bruises, a tooth less than before and a bleeding nose. The girl fell to the ground, breathing heavily from the exhaustion of holding back her strength.

Just like Carmen's prediction of the future, Sakura had immense strength, not natural to her kind at all. She never used it, unless she needed to, and never for personal reasons. Ino too had some sort of ability, she could understand people's feeling on a whim, and her intuition never failed.

* * *

_"Goodbye Carmen, we'll stop by tomorrow."_ Ino said and hugged the lady, _"Bye-bye"_ Sakura waved, ready to go to their hotel to check-in. They'd have to do that before noon and it was already 11:25 am. After they'd done that, Sakura planned to find a bookstore somewhere nearby to buy that book she'd been looking forwards to reading for so long. Carmen had told her that she knew the owner of a bookstore close to their hotel, and that she'd call him to save a copy of it for her. The girls thanked Carmen again, and left to find their hotel.

* * *

A little bit hurried, that ending. I'll make it up to the people that might read this by spending time on the second chapter (:

_Lisa: Well, what an ending. But it'll get more exciting in the next chapter when Sakura bumps into.. oh, I'm not supposed to say, am I?_

_Saixl: Damn right you're not supposed to say._

_Lisa: But…_

_Saixl: Shut up and write the next chapter, please?_

_Lisa: You're scary.._

_Saixl: I'm your twisted alter-ego, I'm paid to be scary._

_Lisa: Oh.._

_Saixl: Don't forget to review. –evil smirk-_

* * *


	2. Crash!

Yeah! I got a review'th. –Dance the happy dance-

Here's chapter two for anyone that's interested in reading.

* * *

**CHAPTER 02; the bookstore**

Weather had taken a sudden and unexpected turn as light rain poured down over the urban streets in which she walked. It had been as if it was magic that had produced the changes, happening so fast and with no warning at all. The two friends had parted for a while, one to find the item she sought, and the other to gather information on the event they'd join in on the day after. Small puddles of fresh rainwater had started gathering up on the road and the sidewalks, _'Blimey, this is just brilliant'_ She thought as she accidentally stepped into one; quickly soaking her summery footwear right through. The twist of the weather had surprised her in what seemed to her as an ambush. It wasn't supposed to be raining; she hadn't really thought it would. As a matter of fact, nobody had since the so-called heat-wave still were supposed to be lasting for quite a while more.

Rainwater running down her cheeks like an infinite flow of tears had been a welcomed change at first though, but as she continued walking and the rain would only continue to fall, it made her drenched quite quickly. After just a few minutes of walking to find the bookstore she had a reservation for the book in, she shivered violently from the chill that had attacked her as her clothes were wet. With every step she took forwards through the overhanging city, she felt a chill crawl up her spine. Her feet had already gone numb when she spotted a sign in the distance, it was barely recognisable, but she did remember it.

Just as she got closer to the bookstore, a huge double-decker bus drove past her with the top speed of a vehicle like that. There happened to be a big puddle of water just where the bus drove, and so it splashed several litres of murky water at Sakura, making her even wetter and colder than she already was. _"Fuck you too!"_ She shouted after the bus, which quickly faded out of sight in the rain. 'Bleh, what are they thinking with, if at all?' The pink thought as she continued towards the sign and the cosy warmth of the store.

* * *

A wave of heat from the open fireplace hit her as she stepped inside; bringing a gust of rain and wind into the cosy little room that very well could have passed as a room from the midst of the last century. Furnishing weren't as scarce as other more modern book stores, since it had several antique-looking reading desks, chairs and of course bookshelves. At both sides after entering the door, there were huge shelves which served as cover, to hide the rest of the store from curious looks. A good ten steps from the door, the shelves would end and you'd come into a square-formed room with the fireplace in the mid-back of the walls. Several narrow passageways lead from this centred room to sections dedicated to genres of literature from all sides but the back where the counter had been carefully placed. An old man sat behind it in what looked like quite a comfortable chair, reading a book slowly in the scarce light. 

Sakura walked over to the counter and the old man looked up, blinking a few times before greeting her welcome to his little bookstore.

_"What can I do for you today?"_ The man asked, _"It gets so silent in here, I sometimes forget it's a shop at all!"_. Sakura looked curiously at him, wasn't this quite a popular bookstore after all? _"Um, you see. A lady named Carmen called.."_ She started but was quickly interrupted by the man, _"Oh! You're Carmen's little friend, I see, I see"_ He looked at the old grandfather clock standing behind him, _"Would you like a cup of tea? It's raining heavily outside, and you seem to be quite soaked." "I'm not sure if I have the time, sorry. I must get back to our hotel to meet up with my friend, Ino"_ she said a bit louder than she needed to. _"Oh well, you've come for the book I reserved for you, I suppose. I have it right here"_ He turned around, bent down and started looking through a closet. Meanwhile, Sakura lost herself in thoughts. Thoughts about the concert, about the weather and about everything she had experienced that day. She thought about Ino, whom had gone to get some information on the concert they were going to the next day. While thinking about Ino, a sound made her come back to reality. A Polytonal song which Ino had sent her was playing; she had gotten a message from her blonde friend. Taking a while before she found the pocket that held her phone, she finally opened it to see; _I met this super-cute guy, he invited me for dinner, will be back later than expected._ Sakura sighed, Ino and all those guys she met, she'd never learn!

The old man had found her book and gave it to her; finally she'd get to read the damned book. She paid for it, and took it in her hand before leaving.

Sakura pushed at the wooden door which gave a shriek as it was forced open, and stepped out side. Lost in her own thought again, she couldn't hear the voice that got closer to her before she crashed into someone. She fell right down onto the hard asphalt, and everything turned black.

* * *

_"Hey, are you all right? Hey, hey! Are you awake? Answer me." _She heard a male voice say somewhere above her. Sakura opened her eyes, but could see nothing but a diffuse blur of colours; yellow, brown and black. Her head ached, it felt as if she had been hit by something hard, and were suffering the consequences of it. _"M-my head, I-I.."_ And she passed out again. 

_"You reckon she'll be all right old man?"_ A blonde asked the other man in the room. They were in the old bookstore's back room, where the shop owner lived. It wasn't by far as antique looking and old as the bookstore seemed to be, with modern furniture and wallpaper, stereo and television. In the north-west corner of the fairly large room, a little kitchen had been built in into the wall and a tea-pot gave off some steam from the water-boiler. Some pictures hung on the walls. Most of them were of a younger Timotheus, the store-owner, and others his age, smiling. The room was quite cosy, and a change for the better from the old store. _"Yeah, she'll be fine; she'll just need a bit of rest"_ The man named Timotheus said. _"What are you planning to do now?"_ He continued._ "Well, since it's my fault that she's here, I had hope you wouldn't mind if I sat here till she woke up?"_ The blonde answered Tim's question. _"Oh no, not at all, would you like some tea while waiting perhaps?"_ The old man asked and pointed at the steaming tea-pot in the corner. _"Yes please, that'd be great!"_ the other answered before looking at the unconscious pink-haired girl again.

Sakura opened her eyes, the visual picture she got as still a blur of colours, but a little bit clearer than before. Where was she? She couldn't remember how she'd gotten here, or how long she had been gone. With a bit of effort, she managed to sit up straight even though her head hurt like hell. _"Damn it, where am I?"_ she groaned as her head started pounding painfully once more. _"You're awake! Thank god!"_ A male voice exclaimed a bit to her right. She saw a blonde man that was probably a few years older than her sit in a chair next to the mud-coloured couch she had slept on. _"You passed out when I crashed into you"_ He said to her when she gave him a questioning look. _"So it's your fault that I'm here? Damn, why is everything going against me today? Why!"_ The pink muttered at the blonde as a tear ran down her cheek. The man looked surprised and he hurried to apologise to the pink-hair._ "I'm really sorry, but you came out of the store in such a hurry, and there wasn't anything I could do really"_ He said quickly, then added _"And your book, I'm sorry, but it fell into a puddle of rainwater."_

_"M-my book is ruined? Oh no, no, are you serious?"_ Sakura asked a bit confused. The book she had wanted to read for so long, and the one that was sold out everywhere else in the city according to the old man earlier, ruined? _"Again, I'm really sorry, it wasn't intended at all, none of it was."_ The blonde apologised again with a worried look on his face. _"You're all right, aren't you?"_ He asked. _"I-I think so, thank you. B-but oh! Ino! How long have I been here?"_ She exclaimed as she remembered her friend. _"Not for very long, I'll take a guess on an hour or so."_ The male replied, _"Would you like some tea perhaps? The old man made some before he had to go out for an errand." "Oh, yes please. I feel like I could need it."_ Sakura said and looked up at the other. She noticed that a radio was playing in the background and that the songs suddenly changed as the one they had just played finished. Now the tunes of a piano came on, followed by guitars and drums. Sakura listened; she knew this song, didn't she?

_All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
We can be like they are_

Right, she was positive that Ino had showed it to her once, saying something about one of those amazing bands she were addicted to (Which by the way changed every two weeks.)

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... __Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man..._

_"Wait, isn't this, isn't this the ring tone Ino sent me?"_ Sakura muttered to herself, not bothering to see if her assumptions were correct at the time. It was a very nice song, after all. She didn't mind listening to it at all. Over in the corner, the blonde was busy fixing them both some tea, so he couldn't hear the music. In fact, Sakura could barely hear it herself.

_Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...  
__Romeo and Juliet_

She had to hear it more clearly, so she got up with a bit of an effort and walked over to the radio to turn up the volume a bit. Sakura then returned to the couch, humming along with the song, for it was actually her ring tone, she remembered now.

_40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and  
Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine  
happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like  
they are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... __…_

The song suddenly stopped in the middle of the chorus. Sakura finished the line of the song before opening her eyes, which she had closed while listening, and looked confused around the room as silence overtook it. _"I'm sorry, I just can't stand the song"_ The blonde said, _"It's like it's following me"_ He sighed. _"Na, it's all right." "Do you know who plays that song?"_ She asked the other, _"Yeah, it is Scarlet Moon."_ Sakura didn't notice, but the blonde had started blushing while saying that. _"Oh, I think that's the band that plays at the concert we're going to tomorrow, I'll have to check with Ino later"_ She said, _"If I'm right, she's a fan of that band, but I can never keep up with what she listens to, so yeah"_ Sakura laughed an looked at the blonde. _"Oh, my name is Sakura, by the way." "Ah, sorry, I completely forgot. People call me Pain"_ He laughed as well. _"Nice name, Pain"_ She smiled.

_'She doesn't know who I am, this is just awesome!'_ Pain thought for himself when seeing her smile. He played a bit with one of his studs before looking at her again, he hadn't all the piercings he usually had, today. Despite what people thought, he actually was more comfortable without some of them. He had to put them on quite often for the holes not to grow completely though, and the hygiene requirements following him having so many of them were a downright pain in the ass. Pain saw the pink-haired girl look at him, and he couldn't but wonder what her natural hair-colour was.

He sat down at the table where she now sat, and offered her the cup of tea he had fetched. They started talking about everything and nothing, just waiting for the rain-weather outside to cease. _'He's actually really charming'_ Sakura thought as they talked about modern literature and the books they preferred reading. _'I bet Ino would've turned green of jealousy if she knew I was sitting here in an empty bookstore talking with this guy'_' She giggled a little. _"What's so funny?"_ Pain asked curiously, _"Na. It was nothing, just something I thought of"_ She said and let out another giggle. _'She's cute when she giggles'_ He caught himself thinking as he smiled at her. _'What a smile, no what the hell am I thinking? Snap out of it, Sakura!' 'But he is cute, no he's fucking hot, really'_ voice said in Sakura's mind, _'Who the hell are you? Get out of my mind!' 'Oh, but dear Sakura, I am you' "Damn, that was scary."_ Sakura whispered to herself, _"Sorry?"_ Pain asked, and got a confused look from Sakura as a reply,_"D-did I say something aloud?"_ She asked looking embarrassed. _"Just something about a smile"_ He laughed back at her, smiling. _"Oh, oh, I-I just, I"_ She whispered, blushing. _"Hey, hey, it's all right!"_ He laughed even more.

* * *

_"Hey! The rain has stopped!"_ Sakura exclaimed as she looked out at the streets an hour or so later. _"You're right."_ Pain said a tad disappointed, "Huh, what's wrong Pain?" She asked. _"It's just, that.. Sakura, I've never.."_ He paused for a little while, _"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before, I've had more fun these past hours than in forever, really."_ He confessed. _"You know what Pain, I was thinking the same thing about you." "Do you believe in fate? Perhaps it wasn't just chance that ensured our meeting?"_ She giggled, and was surprised when Pain kissed her lightly on the cheek. _"See you tomorrow at the concert? I'm going to be there too"_ He said smiling. _"Yeah, sure, I'll look for you."_ Sakura said and scribbled down something on a paper, _"My hotmail address, talk to you later?" "Yeah, sure, I'll add you."_ he replied. And with that they left the bookstore, going different ways. 

Sakura heard the cell-phone ring again; she picked it up and answered. _"SAKURA! It's Ino, come to the hotel quickly. I HAVE to tell you something!"_

* * *

Lisa: I'm really not good at these endings, they get too hurried! 

Saixl: Shut up, if the readers don't like they surely would have said so in a review, right?

Lisa: Argh, YOU are driving me insane.

Saixl: Keep on writing!

Lisa: About Ino and Shi.. Damn.. uh, the karaoke thing?

Saixl: -sigh- You'll never learn, will you?

Lisa: ….

Saixl: OKAY EVERYONE, LET'S PAAAARTYYYY!

Lisa: O.o WHAT THE FUCK?!


End file.
